El Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¿Otra vez?
by karypotter
Summary: Pues como dice el título, El Torneo de los Tres Magos volverá a celebrarse, ¿Harry volverá a participar?, es una historia HHr con un Ron un tanto celoso de Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo mi primer fic, espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 1 "Recordando"

"Es increíble como es que cambian las cosas; es increíble que después de una época tan mala, la felicidad, el amor, la esperanza y las ganas de vivir vuelvan a reinar en el mundo mágico; es increíble que Voldemort, el mago mas malvado de todos los tiempos ya no esté aquí causándome problemas; es increíble que por fin halla encontrado el amor, que siempre halla estado frente a mí y que me corresponda; pero mas increíble es que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se vaya a volver a celebrar aquí en Hogwarts y yo esté aquí sentado bajo un árbol planteándome seriamente el participar en él."

Si, así es Harry James Potter, el niño que vivió para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, hizo exactamente eso: derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Y no fue nada fácil ni placentero, durante todo su séptimo curso estuvo buscando los últimos Horcruxes con la ayuda de Ron, Luna y Hermione.

Fue precisamente durante el tiempo en que estuvieron en la búsqueda cuando Harry y Hermione se declararon su amor mutuamente.

_Flashback_

Era ya muy noche y un Harry bastante cansado estaba sentado a las afueras de una casa de campaña (agrandada mágicamente) frente a una fogata, haciendo la habitual guardia nocturna, que por alguna razón o por otra, o por el ya habitual mal humor de Ron, casi siempre le tocaba realizar a él. De cualquier manera, el jamás se quejaría de aquello pues estaba profundamente agradecido con sus amigos por estar acompañándolo en aquel peligroso y exhaustivo viaje.

Mientras revivía en su mente la terrible batalla que habían tenido con los mortífagos hace unos días donde habían logrado escapar por poco y muy lastimados, sale una hermosa castaña de la tienda y se sienta en el suelo a su lado:

-Ya sé lo que estas pensando, Harry-le dijo la castaña con un semblante preocupado y un suspiro- pero no vale la pena que te martirices, porque tú no tienes la culpa, ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa, mira no estamos tan mal-le sonríe ella- ya nos estamos recuperando y quiero que de una vez entiendas que no te vamos a abandonar, que vinimos contigo sabiendo a lo que nos ateníamos y vamos a seguir contigo hasta el final.

-Hermione, sé que eso es lo que tú piensas, que eso es lo que harás, sé que te quedarás conmigo hasta el final-dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste- y no voy a detenerte, ya lo intente varias veces y no funcionó, pero con Ron las cosas son diferentes, creo que él no quiere estar aquí.

-Claro que quiere, es solo que se pone un poco histérico porque no hay comida- intentó convencerlo Hermione, pero Harry pudo ver en sus ojos que ella pensaba igual que él, que ella también se había dado cuenta del cambio de Ron hacia él.

-Estás cansado, creo que lo mejor será que vayas y duermas un rato adentro, yo me quedaré haciendo guardia esta noche.

-No, claro que no, tú también estás cansada mejor vuelve allá y duerme tú-dijo Harry tercamente intentando no parecer cansado y fallando en el intento.

Hermione se retiró y enseguida volvió con una gran manta, se volvió a sentar a lado de Harry y los cubrió a ambos con ella.

-Bueno pues si no vas a meterte a dormir yo me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que te quedes dormido-le dijo con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en su mirada.

Harry se le quedó mirando embelesado durante un par de segundos y luego sonrió tontamente cuando Hermione lo rodeo con sus brazos, lo recargo en su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-Hermione, no tienes idea de cuanto te quiero-le dijo un Harry completamente relajado y somnoliento.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Harry, muchísimo a decir verdad.

-Pero no así como yo-le dijo él incorporándose hasta quedar a su altura y poder verla a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó una muy nerviosa Hermione al percatarse de la mirada brillante de Harry, de sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que acababa de decir y del evidente nerviosismo del muchacho.

- Es que yo, - dijo un Harry dubitativo y armándose de valor – yo te amo- terminó con un suspiro.

La muchacha lo miró impresionada, no sabía que decirle, no sabía cuales eran las palabras adecuadas para hacerle saber que ella también lo amaba y que la hacía inmensamente feliz el hecho de que él le correspondiera.

Al parecer su rostro no reflejaba la felicidad que sentía, quizá se debiera a la impresión, porque Harry algo abochornado y triste le dijo:

-Deberías olvidar todo lo que te dije, si no sientes lo mismo, por favor solo olvídalo- he hizo ademán de levantarse pero ella lo detuvo a tiempo.

- No, no Harry no lo quiero olvidar-le dijo completamente emocionada y feliz de ver que los ojos del muchacho se iluminaban esperanzados- yo siento lo mismo por ti, yo también te amo y he estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto como para dejar que te me vayas- le dedicó una enamorada sonrisa.

-Hermione- el muchacho estaba bastante sonrojado al igual que la castaña y no podía evitar sonreír- te amo desde hace tanto pero no sabía como decírtelo y pensé que tal vez tu no me querías a mí, si no a Ron.

- ¿A Ron? Jajaja¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante cosa? Si siempre estamos discutiendo.

-Pues por eso, ya sabes lo que dicen: cuando pelean mucho es porque se quieren, o que van a terminar casándose, o que pelean para llamar la atención el uno del otro.

-Pero ese no es mi caso-le responde ella tiernamente- yo te amo a ti.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que los dos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, era un silencio realmente cómodo.

Harry se acercó más a ella y acarició sus mejillas pensando en lo hermosa que ella era y en lo suave que tenía su piel.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Si?

-¿Podría besarte?-Preguntó tímidamente mirando alternadamente sus ojos y sus labios.

- Me encantaría que lo hicieras. – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Y así el joven Harry se acercó a Hermione y unió sus labios a los de ella para por fin sellar su amor con tan anhelado beso. Un beso lento y tímido, pero cargado de amor, propio de dos jóvenes enamorados que habían aguardado el uno por el otro por mucho tiempo y que estaban decididos a entregarse su amor mutuamente hasta el fin.

_Fin de Flashback_

* * *

Porfis dejen Reviews 

Es mi primer fic, se aceptan críticas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aqui les va el secundo cap, espero que les guste. Por el momento intento ordenar las ideas, relatar como es que esta la situación...gracias por los reviews!!_

* * *

_Capítulo 2 "El principio de la felicidad"_

Mientras el joven muchacho estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, llegó una linda castaña y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

- Sé que eres tú, linda.- dijo divertido.

- ¿y según tú quién soy?

- Definitivamente la chica que me roba el sueña- contestó Harry volteándose y besando a su novia.

Sí, novia, Harry y Hermione eran novios desde hacía ya dos años.

Después de vencer a Voldemort, todos los chicos de la clase de Harry tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts a recursar séptimo debido a las clases tan irregulares que tuvieron.

Ahora los chicos tenían 19 años y se encontraban todavía en Hogwarts, pero ¿por qué?, pues por la idea de cierto viejo chiflado al que le gustan los dulces de limón, que usa unos lentes de media luna y tiene el cabello largo y plateado, pero ¿cómo es que este viejo chiflado esta de vuelta¿Qué no había muerto? Esa es otra historia.

Volvamos con los chicos.

- Mione, ya estoy decidido, voy a participar, echaré mi nombre al cáliz.

-Lo sé, lo sé, se que no puedes quedarte con la tentación.- dijo resignada.

- ¿Tentación?

- Sí, de probarte a ti mismo, -dijo con cierta desesperación- vamos Harry, no creas que no se para que quieres participar. Solo te diré que yo se que eres un gran mago, y a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

- Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar que todo fue arreglado para que yo ganará aquella vez, Hermione. Está vez tiene que ser diferente, si el cáliz me escoge a mí será por mis méritos y si gano también.

- Ay Harry, no se que haré contigo, prométeme que pase lo que pase te cuidarás-le dijo la chica con cierta preocupación, pues lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que lo último que haría sería cuidarse- no se que haría si algo te sucediera…

- No me sucederá nada, cariño-Harry la miraba con tremenda dulzura, no quería que ella se preocupará tanto por él, esta vez sí se cuidaría, pues ya estaba planeando un lindo futuro con la persona que tenía a lado y no lo echaría a perder solo por querer probar su valía- te lo prometo, te amo demasiado Mione- luego de esto se besaron dulcemente por algunos minutos bajo el árbol.

- ¡Ay Harry, lo siento, olvidé que tengo que ir a la biblioteca! Tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre "Medimagia en casos desesperados" y ése libro si que está grande-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Esta bien, linda- le dijo Harry sin poder dejar de ver sus labios y acercándose a ella para darle otro beso- solo no te presiones demasiado ¿si?

-Bien nos vemos al rato, cariño- dijo poniéndose de pie- tal vez en la Sala Común.

Y se fue de ahí dejándolo de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! Me parece que fue ayer cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia. Deberás que es increíble que esté aquí sentado, sin ninguna preocupación mas que mis deberes y mi carrera, pero Hermione tiene razón: parece que me gusta buscar problemas jaja, ahora quiero entrar en el Torneo, de verdad espero que me escojan, quiero que mis padres estén orgullosos, a papá le encantaría que ganará la copa para ponerla en algún lugar de la sala en Grimmauld Place…"

¿A papá¿Cómo es que su padre esta aquí? Y no es solo su padre, también su madre, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks (que habían muerto en batalla), Sirius, y muchas otras personas más.

Pues resulta que en el momento en que el hechizo de Voldemort y el de Harry se conectaron, y Harry logró vencer a Voldemort, todas las almas que habían muerto a causa de Voldemort, ya fuera por su propia mano o por los mortífagos regresaron a la vida. Aún no se sabe con exactitud el porqué, pero como era obvio Dumbledore hizo sus conjeturas: quizá fue una especie de Priori Incantatem, o talvez que Harry ya era libre y dueño de sí mismo y con el poder que poseía, el amor, talvez los hizo regresar, inconscientemente claro, o quizá fue una combinación de ambas, lo importante era que habían vuelto y Harry al igual que muchas otras personas volvería a tener una familia.

Al principio fue difícil para Harry adaptarse a tantas cosas nuevas: sus padres de vuelta, el incremento de su fama y la atención del mundo mágico puesta en él, su dura recuperación debido al sin fin de heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo y la sensación de libertad que sentía al saber que por fin era dueño de su cuerpo y mente, que ni sus sueños ni sus pensamientos volverían a ser manipulados y que ya no tendría esas horribles visiones.

Pero poco a poco se acostumbró a todo ello, y el mundo mágico situó su atención en sus propios asuntos.

Harry ahora se lleva de maravilla con sus padres y Sirius, pues viven todos en Grimmauld Place junto con los Weasley, Hermione, Luna, Lupin y Tonks, es una familia enorme.

Pero de nuevo ¿Por qué están en Hogwarts? Pues porque el profesor Dumbledore pensó que sería estupendo que los ex alumnos de Hogwarts estudiaran sus carreras en el castillo. Así que ahora Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna estan cursando sus respectivas carreras en Hogwarts, junto con los demás alumnos que estudian de primero a séptimo curso, y la verdad es que a Harry le encanta.

Los chicos se decidieron por diferentes carreras. Hermione decidió ser medimaga, pues durante la búsqueda de los horcruxes se dio cuenta de que tenía una habilidad especial para hacer sanar las heridas (sobre todo las de Harry) y que le gustaba mucho hacer sentir mejor a las personas; Luna por su parte decidió estudiar Criatura Mágicas; Harry siguió con su firme idea de ser auror y tiene excelentes notas y Ron decidió estudiar lo mismo que su amigo, aunque hay que mencionar que no le va tan bien.

Y pues esa es la historia, a Harry le dejan bastantes deberes y sin embargo desea entrar al Torneo de los Tres Magos para demostrar que no es solo un chico con suerte, sino que es un gran mago capaz de pasar cuanta prueba le pongan enfrente.

* * *

Porfis dejen Reviews, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews, mil gracias...espero y les haya gustado 


	3. Chapter 3

_Y aquí esta el tercer cap... son muy amables en haberme dejado Reviews, se siente genial saber que les ha gustado, por favor vuelvan a dejar Reviews y espero que este cap también les guste..._

_Y de una vez voy a aprovechar este medio para recomendar a mi banda favorita McFly, para aquellos que les gusta el rock-pop y el rock´n´roll... y los chicos muy lindos jajaja..._

* * *

_Capítulo 3 "Recibiendo a los nuevos"_

Después de pasar gran parte de la tarde bajo su árbol favorito, Harry decidió que ya era hora de regresar al castillo.

Esa noche se iba a inaugurar el Torneo de los Tres Magos y dentro de una hora comenzarían a llegar los estudiantes extranjeros de Durmstrang y Beaxbaton, así que tendría que subir a ponerse su uniforme porque todos tenían que lucir presentables.

Mientras Harry recorría los pasillos para llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor se topó con varios maestros que parecían terriblemente presionados y al borde de la desesperación:

- ¡Potter, aún no te has cambiado¡Eres prefecto, debes poner el ejemplo!- la profesora McGonagall estaba histérica y tenía las mejillas bastante rojas, lo que le hacía suponer a Harry que la profesora llevaba rato corriendo de un lado a otro.

- Claro profesora, me dirigía a mi habitación a cambiar…

- ¿Y la señorita Granger¿Ella ya esta cambiada? Por favor que no se les olvide que ustedes dos tienen que guiar a los de primero y formarlos en los jardines, Potter, se supone que cuento con ustedes, no me vayan a fallar a la hora de…

-Profesora, no se preocupe- Harry intentaba contener la risa, ver a la profesora en ese estado y con esa mirada tan maníaca era muy cómico- usted sabe que Hermione nunca le falla, haga sus cosas y no se preocupe por nuestros deberes, nosotros haremos las cosas bien- y dicho eso se alejó rápidamente de ahí para ir a cambiarse a la Sala Común.

¡Pero qué sorpresa se llevo al entrar y encontrar la sala vacía, a excepción de dos personas que se estaban gritando de extremo a extremo de la sala!

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE PUEDES HACER LO QUE SE TE PEGUE LA GANA, PERO DEJA DE METERTE CON ÉL!- Hermione estaba roja de ira y señalaba a Ron con un dedo amenazador- ¡EL TIENE EL MISMO DERECHO QUE TU Y YO NO HARÉ NADA PARA QUE CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN!

- ¡PERO ES QUE NO ENTIENDES¡YO QUIERO PARTICIPAR, ÉL SIEMPRE SE LLEVA LA GLORIA Y NO ES…- Ron se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver a Harry entrar a la Sala Común y completamente rojo subió hacia los dormitorios sin decir palabra.

Últimamente era así: duraban algunos días sin hablarse por alguna pequeña discusión que hubieran tenido (casi siempre provocada por Ron).

Pero esta vez era diferente: Desde que habían anunciado el Torneo Harry había mostrado su entusiasmo por participar en él, el problema era que Ron también quería (a Harry no le molestaba eso, pues Ron estaba en su derecho de participar), pero Ron estaba seguro de que si Harry participaba no tendría oportunidad contra él.

Debido a ese punto habían tenido una discusión hacía ya un par de semanas, donde Ron le había pedido a Harry que no participará, pues el ya había tenido su oportunidad en el cuarto curso, pero Harry le dijo que quería participar, quedar y ganar por su propia cuenta y que él, Ron, también podía meter su nombre al cáliz pues tenían la misma posibilidad. Pero Ron muy molesto no lo aceptó y le retiró la palabra, argumentando que era un pésimo amigo.

- Veo que volvió a hacerte enojar- dijo tristemente Harry, mirando como su novia se dirigía hacia la ventana para tomar aire.

- Si, otra vez con lo mismo: que te convenza de no meter tu nombre al cáliz-respondió la castaña con tono cansino- ¡Es que es tan bruto! Ya se lo dijiste tú, y ya se lo repetí mil veces yo, ambos quieren participar, entonces ambos metan sus nombres y a ver que resulta. Pero dice que no, que eres un mal amigo y que bla, bla, bla… ¡ya no lo soporto!

Harry lanzó un largo suspiró- Espero que se le pase pronto, ya estoy cansado de estas estúpidas discusiones. Sabía que esto me traería problemas con él como en cuarto curso, pero ya es hora de que madure…

-Además Luna me ha contado que Ron esta descargando su frustración en ella- dijo Hermione con preocupación. Ron y Luna se habían hecho novios poco tiempo después de que Harry y Hermione les contarán sobre su relación.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa de resignación- Bueno, me encontré con McGonagall hace un rato y estaba completamente histérica- dijo divertido- así que lo mejor será que subamos a ponernos el uniforme porque tenemos que guiar a los de prime…

- ¡Los de primero! Ya lo había olvidado- dijo nerviosa la muchacha- es que con los deberes y la discusión con Ron ya no me acordaba. Tienes razón ya hay que subir a cambiarnos sino no vamos a alcanzar.

A los de nivel superior (los alumnos que estudiaban sus carreras mágicas) como ya eran lo suficientemente mayores, les permitían tener una habitación para dos personas, así que Harry y Hermione dormían en la misma habitación con dos camas (aunque regularmente solo usaban una, a menos que tuvieran una discusión, y éstas no duraban demasiado).

Después de bañarse, cambiarse y darse unos cuantos besos más, llegó la hora de recibir a los estudiantes extranjeros. El colegio entero estaba esperando de pie frente al lago en filas perfectamente acomodadas.

Los estudiantes de Durmstrang llegaron en su gigantesco barco y los de Beaxbaton en los carruajes tirados por caballos alados. Después de que tocaron tierra y los directores se estrecharon las manos, decidieron que ya era hora de entrar al castillo para dar la bienvenida oficial, cenar e inaugurar el Torneo.

Cuando todos los estudiantes se hubieron sentado (los de Durmstrang en la mesa de Slytherin y los de Beaxbaton en la de Ravenclaw) el profesor Dumbledore tomó la palabra:

- Bienvenidos sean ustedes estudiantes extranjeros, a nuestro colegio, a nuestro hogar, Hogwarts. Espero que su estancia aquí sea placentera…-Harry dejó de escuchar el discurso de su director debido a que sorprendió a un par de estudiantes de Durmstrang mirando embobados directamente a Hermione, la cual parecía no haberse percatado de ello- …también deben saber que tienen que respetar nuestras áreas restringidas al igual que los estudiantes de éste colegio…- los chicos no le quitaban la mirada de encima a su novia y Harry comenzaba a impacientarse- … el propósito es establecer relaciones con estudiantes de otras naciones y conocer sus costumbres, hacer amigos…- repentinamente los chicos dos chicos se llevaron las manos a la boca, apartando así la mirada de Hermione-… dicho esto ¡Que comience el banquete!

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír mirando a los dos chicos, que al parecer no podían despegar sus labios.

- ¿Harry que pasa¡Qué les hiciste!- Hermione se había percatado de la sonrisa triunfal de su novio y había seguido su mirada hasta encontrar a los dos chicos haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos- ¿Acaso les has pegado los labios?- la chica estaba algo molesta y después de hacer un movimiento con su varita, notó como los chicos por fin despegaban sus labios y miraban a todos lados buscando al culpable- ¿Qué no has estado escuchando a Dumbledore?- lo reprendió Hermione- el propósito de todo esto es hacer amigos ¡No atacar a los visitantes¿Por qué…

- ¿No lo notaste? – Se defendió el muchacho- ¡No paraban de mirarte embobados y con la boca abierta¡Parecían imbéciles¡No me iba a quedar aquí sentado al lado de ti nomás viendo como te comían con los ojos!- Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y no despegaba la mirada de los dos muchachos. A veces Hermione creía que se tomaba muy en serio eso de ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!- Pude haberlos dejado ciegos, pero solo les pegue la boca…

Hermione tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y le sonrió- No me había dado cuenta de que me estaban mirando, pero si tu me lo hubieras dicho yo les hubiera echado una mirada matadora y te aseguro que no les quedarían ganas de repetirlo- le dijo con suficiencia- Se cuidarme yo solita, tú eres un celoso…

- ¿Celoso? Claro que no, yo no soy celoso, solo estaba defendiendo a mí novia- le reprochó Harry haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, pero la verdad Harry si era muy celoso, solo que él no lo sabía.

- Esta bien "señor soy celoso pero no lo admito" , entiendo que me quieras defender, pero si no me están atacando directamente puedes esperar a darles una lección cuando no estemos en un lugar lleno de gente- le sonrió dulcemente, Harry la miró algo avergonzado- te amo cielo

Harry le sonrió algo sonrojado- yo también, lo siento me precipité un poco pero es que ¡no soporté la manera en que te miraban! Parecían perros – declaró con una mueca de asco y fastidio- ah me muero de hambre…

Y se dispusieron a cenar. Hermione ya tenía experiencia con los ataques de celos de Harry. Ella sabía que Harry confiaba en ella, pero sabía también que él no confiaba en los demás chicos. Lo bueno era que Harry nunca había armado una escenita y que después de unos cuantos besos se le pasaba todo el coraje, pero también sabía que Harry estaría alerta por sí algún chico extranjero se mostraba especialmente interesado o cariñoso con su novia.

Después de la deliciosa cena, donde no pasó nada interesante salvo que a la manzana de Colin Creevey le salieron patitas y corrió por toda la mesa de Gryffindor cuando éste intentó pincharla con un tenedor, Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra:

- Bien muchachos, después de tan espléndida cena, creo que es hora de inaugurar nuestro evento- el cáliz de fuego fue situado frente a él en ese momento por Filch el conserje- pero antes debo aclarar algunos puntos: solo podrán participar los alumnos mayores de edad- un murmullo general de protesta se extendió por todo el comedor- pues las pruebas serán todavía mas peligrosas que la última vez, elaboradas para magos mas experimentados, debo recordarles que habrá un campeón por cada colegio, que se llevarán a cabo tres pruebas y que el premio será honor, gloria, y ¡mil galeones! Además de la copa de oro… en fin solo les diré que en el momento de meter su nombre al cáliz ya no habrá vuelta atrás, así que piénsenselo bien. Dicho lo cual declaro inaugurado ¡El Torneo de los Tres Magos!

Unas llamas azules brotaron del cáliz y se quedaron ahí en la superficie completamente brillantes. Tenían tres días para echar su nombre al Cáliz de Fuego y Harry estaba completamente ansioso por hacerlo, pero lo haría cuando no hubiera mucha gente observando.

Por ahora lo único que planeaba hacer era descansar en su cama acompañado de Hermione, porque estaba seguro de que esos tres días iban a estar muy movidos y que esos estudiantes nuevos le causarían algunos problemas.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews, porfa dejenme unos cuantos mas, soy una inexperta y me gustaría que me dejaran críticas, en fin... sus reviews me motivan a seguir, he intentado escribir mis caps rápido, aunque presiento que la escuela ya no me va a dejar jaja, exceso de tarea..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ups "siento la demora" pero es que parece que mis maestros decidieron odiarme todos juntos ésta semana y pues he tenido un montón de tarea._

_Éste es mi cuarto capítulo y sin querer lo hice más largo que los demás._

_um, como verán mi fic es K+, pero tal vez incluya alguna que otra escena subidita (solo un poquitito) y como soy nueva, pues no se si cambiarlo a T. Les agradecería mucho si me dieran su oponión sobre eso._

_En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, agradezco mucho sus reviews y los invito a que lean mi otro fic "Mi razón para vivir" y para los que ya lo leyeron, mil gracias por dejarme Reviews (aún no descarto la posibilidad de continuarlo, o hacer otro con el mismo tema ,ustedes dirán)_

* * *

_Capítulo 4 " Eligiendo a los campeones"_

Y como Harry lo había vaticinado, a la mañana siguiente el colegio entero era todo un caos: alumnos corriendo por los pasillos pasándose la noticia los unos a los otros de quiénes habían metido su nombre al cáliz hasta el momento, chicos persuadiendo a sus compañeros para que apostaran por algún candidato y el Gran Comedor (que era el lugar donde estaba situado el Cáliz) infestado de chicos y chicas (pero sobre todo chicas) que vitoreaban o abucheaban a los valientes que metían su nombre a la copa.

Harry decidió ir a ver como estaba el asunto junto con Hermione, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el Gran Comedor todos los alumnos enmudecieron de golpe y dirigieron sus miradas hacia él, expectantes, esperando que Harry se acercara y echara su nombre al Cáliz. Pero Harry no se sentía muy seguro de querer hacerlo en ése momento, con todos los estudiantes mirándolo.

- Mejor vámonos- le susurró incómodo a Hermione, al chico todavía le disgustaba que toda la gente le mirara de ese modo.

- Bien- contestó Hermione, y juntos salieron apresuradamente de ahí, volviendo a escuchar alboroto en el Gran Comedor- pero yo me muero de hambre¿qué te parece si vamos a las cocinas a ver si Dobby nos da algo?

-Me parece bien, no creo que hubiera podido comer en el Gran Comedor- dijo Harry – no quiero echar mi nombre al Cáliz con todos viendo ¿te imaginas el alboroto?-Dijo preocupadamente- no se a qué hora lo voy a hacer…

- ¡Ah, entonces mi querido ahijado va a concursar!-exclamó Sirius detrás de ellos (a los familiares de los estudiantes les habían hecho una invitación para que asistieran a Hogwarts a la celebración del Torneo, los familiares se hospedarían ahí mismo).

- ¡Y va a quedar, será el Campeón de Hogwarts!- dijo James orgullosamente, abalanzándose sobre su hijo para estrecharlo en un abrazo.

- Papá estás ahogándome- dijo con dificultad Harry separándose de él- y pues quien sabe, tal vez no quede- dijo nerviosamente- no me haré ilusiones.

- Pues yo estoy seguro de que quedarás-afirmó su padre- eres el mejor mago de aquí¿cómo no vas a quedar?- dijo con una sonrisa radiante, en un vano intento de darle confianza a Harry.

-Creo que no estas ayudando, Cornamenta- le reprendió Sirius- Harry va participar y si no es el elegido de todos modos estaremos orgullosos de él ¿verdad Hermione?

-Claro que sí, siempre hemos estado orgullosos de ti, Harry- dijo Hermione con cariño.

- Por supuesto, siempre, no importa el resultado- dijo James enérgicamente- Alcancé a escuchar que no sabes cuando vas a meter tu nombre ¿cierto?

- Eh sí, es que no quiero que éste todo lleno, se volvería todo un desastre…

- Entonces hazlo mas tarde, cuando todos estén en Hogsmeade– dijo Sirius

-¿Hoy hay incursión a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Hermione extrañada- creí que estaba programada para dentro de dos semanas.

- Si, pero a Dumbledore se le ocurrió cambiarla para ahora, para que el colegio se vaciara y los aspirantes a campeones no se sintieran tan presionados a la hora de echar su nombre- dijo James.

- Claro que hay muchos a los que les gusta tener toda la atención- dijo con fastidio Sirius- como ése chico de Slytherin que tardó mínimo diez minutos para pavonearse de la entrada del Gran Comedor hasta el Cáliz.

Harry y Hermione rieron ante éste comentario.

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos a desayunar- se despidió Harry- en el Gran Comedor se puede hacer de todo en éstos momentos, menos comer.

- Bien, nos veremos al rato- dijo Sirius.

- Estaremos al pendiente de cuando eches tu nombre, hijo- dijo James orgulloso- tu madre no podrá dormir de la preocupación cuando le cuente.

Harry respondió a eso con una tímida sonrisa, todavía no se acostumbraba a que sus padres lo llamaran "hijo", le gustaba que lo hicieran porque eso hacía que se sintiera amado, pero era difícil acostumbrarse.

Hermione y Harry se dirigieron a las cocinas donde Dobby, el elfo doméstico, los recibió feliz y con un sin fin de reverencias.

- Dobby ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no nos hagas reverencias? No es necesario- dijo Harry al elfo, que de inmediato dejo de hacer reverencias.

- Dobby, el Gran Comedor esta lleno de gente y pues no pudimos quedarnos a comer ahí- dijo Hermione- ¿Tendrás algo para nosotros? Nos morimos de hambre.

- Claro que sí, Señorita Granger, Dobby irá corriendo y les traerá un desayuno delicioso- el elfo estaba tan emocionado de servirlos que daba saltitos en su sitio.

- No queremos mucho, Dobby- Se apresuró a decir Harry- solo queremos jugo y algo que nos podamos llevar para comer afuera.

- Claro, Dobby le traerá a Harry Potter comida para llevar- dijo el elfo corriendo hacia una mesa y envolviendo comida en servilletas.

- ¿Tendrás tarta de melaza? Llevo días con ganas de comerla pero no ha habido en el banquete- dijo Harry con una mirada nostálgica, provocando que Hermione riera y le abrazase por la cintura para quitar la "pena y sufrimiento" de sus bellos ojos.

- Claro señor Harry Potter- dijo el elfo terminando de envolver la comida y acercándose a ellos- ahora si hay, antes no había porque los estudiantes de Durmstrang nos hicieron un gran pedido de ellas y acabaron con nuestras reservas, pero hoy hemos vuelto a hacer mas y Dobby se encargará de que no vuelva a faltar tarta de melaza en la cena, para que el señor Harry Potter no sufra- terminó el elfo entregándoles su desayuno y haciendo una reverencia.

- No Dobby, si no puedes no lo hagas, Harry puede aguantar sin tarta de melaza hasta que ustedes puedan volver a prepararla¿verdad cielo?- preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Eh, si- respondió dudoso el muchacho.

- Ustedes ya tienen demasiado trabajo y no quiero, es más, te ordeno que no te cargues más trabajo del que ya tienes, Dobby, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar por culpa de nosotros o que se yo.

- Usted es muy amable por preocuparse por Dobby, señorita, pero Dobby aún es joven y nada le pasará- dijo haciendo otra reverencia- ¿Va a entrar de nuevo al Torneo?- preguntó el elfo a Harry el cual asintió con la cabeza- Dobby esta seguro señor, Dobby sabe que usted ganará, por que usted es Harry Potter, usted nos salvó de el que no debe ser nombrado y es un gran mago- dijo el elfo hinchándose de orgullo.

- Gracias, Dobby- dijo Harry algo sonrojado- eh, tu también eres un, ah, gran elfo- le dijo dubitativo, ante esto Dobby no se contuvo y lo abrazó por la cintura.

- Dobby le debe mucho a Harry Potter, Dobby siempre estará para servirle, señor- dijo el elfo separándose con los ojos llorosos.

- Gracias, eh, bueno nosotros nos vamos a desayunar- dijo Harry apresuradamente.

- Que disfruten su desayuno.

- Gracias, Dobby, que tengas un buen día-se despidió Hermione.

La pareja salió de las cocinas y emprendió camino al lago. En todo el trayecto Harry había estado muy callado, como preocupado. Al llegar al lago ambos se sentaron bajo su árbol y comenzaron a desayunar.

-Harry ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó preocupada la castaña.

- Nada- respondió el ojiverde de manera poco convincente.

- ¿Nada?, yo creo que si ocurre algo¡Ni siquiera has probado tú tarta!- le dijo con una sonrisa, haciéndolo reír- vamos, dime.

- Es que- suspiró- hasta Dobby cree que voy a quedar y voy a ganar, no, no cree ¡está seguro! Al igual que papá- dijo tristemente.

- Pero ya lo escuchaste, lo que resulte no importa, él esta orgulloso de ti- le dijo acariciando su mano.

- Pero sería estupendo que ganará, estaría mucho más orgulloso ¿no crees?- dijo mirándola con timidez.

Hermione se acercó y beso sus labios.

- Si, pero esto no se trata de hacer sentir bien a tus padres ni a nadie más Harry- le dijo la chica acariciando su rostro- se trata de que entres al concurso para sentirte bien contigo mismo, sin importar lo que piensen los demás o lo que digan si ganas o no.

- Esperan mucho de mí, Mione, tal vez no sea buena idea, tal vez no debería- le dijo dudoso y angustiado.

-Yo se que quieres entrar, Harry, llevas semanas ilusionado con esto, anda no te arrepientas- lo abrazó y beso su frente- yo se que puedes con todo esto, si te eligen podrás con las pruebas, las superarás, y si no lo hacen, se que también podrás poner en su lugar al que te diga algo, si no lo haré yo.

Sonrió al ver que el chico reía y relajaba su cuerpo. Permanecieron así, abrazados bajo el árbol durante un par de minutos, hasta que Harry decidió que era hora de comer su tarta.

- Ésta deliciosa¿te he dicho que me encanta la tarta?- le preguntó risueño.

-Si, un millón de veces- respondió la chica con una sonrisa, adoraba ver a Harry feliz y normalmente siempre estaba feliz cuando estaba con ella, o cuando comía tarta- Tienes un poco de tarta en la mejilla- señaló Hermione, viendo como Harry intentaba quitarla.- Todavía te queda un poco- y se acercó a él y retiró la tarta con sus labios y lengua, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera, después se desvió un poco y besó sus labios, que en ese momento sabían a deliciosa tarta.

-Hermione- suspiró el muchacho entre sus labios- te amo- la chica sonrió en el beso y lo tumbó suavemente en la hierva quedando ella sobre él, logrando que Harry se olvidase por completo de la bendita tarta.

La chica se puso a besar su cuello dejando pequeñas marquitas que luego se encargaría de eliminar con magia, mientras que Harry no hacía otra cosa que suspirar y pronunciar su nombre.

Hermione terminó de besarlo y dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de su novio, el cual estaba algo sonrojado por los besos de ella.

- Yo también te amo, mi amor- le dijo la chica suavemente, comenzando a repartir besos en su nariz, frente, mejilla y al final labios.

-No tanto como yo- suspiró Harry.

Aunque ya llevaban dos años de novios, aún no tenían un gran acercamiento sexual.

Habían pasado por cosas horribles durante la guerra y eso no les había permitido conocerse bien en éste aspecto, pero ninguno de los dos tenía prisa. Aunque últimamente sus pequeños besos terminaban siendo apasionados y de estar sentados terminaban tumbados en el algún lado.

Harry a veces se ponía muy nervioso cuando Hermione besaba su cuello o profundizaba los besos, y ella a veces se ponía muy nerviosa cuando Harry la abrazaba por las noches y se ponía a besar sus hombros, o cuando ella era la que quedaba tumbada en el suelo bajo él.

Pero todo se sentía como magia y cada beso que se daban los volvían los seres más felices del mundo porque estaban cargados de amor.

-Tengo algo de sueño-dijo Harry- ¿te importa si me duermo un ratito?

- No, hazlo, supongo que no dormiste bien ayer por los nervios ¿no?

-No, no pude-dijo el muchacho abrazándose a Hermione y acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de ella- me despiertas cuando sea la hora de que todos se vayan a Hogsmeade ¿si?

- Si, no te preocupes yo te despierto- dijo besándole la frente- que tengas dulces sueños, Harry.

Cuando pasó una hora Hermione despertó con pesar a su novio (debido a que se veía de lo más lindo ahí acurrucado).

- Harry, despierta cariño-le decía suavemente, mientras un adormilado Harry parecía no tener ni la más mínima intención de despertar.- Ya es hora, ya deben haberse ido todos a Hogsmeade.

- ¿A Hogsmeade?-preguntó el chico medio dormido- ¡Ah, sí!- exclamó incorporándose de golpe y abriendo bien los ojos- ¡ay que apresurarnos Mione¡qué tal si les da por regresar temprano!- parecía estar bastante nervioso.

-Bien, pero no te pongas nervioso, tranquilo- dijo acariciando su cabello- bien, vamos.

Pero que equivocados estaban si creían que los estudiantes dejarían el colegio para ir a Hogsmeade, al parecer preferían perderse la excursión a no ver quienes entraban al concurso.

-Parvati ¿por qué no fueron a Hogsmeade? -preguntó Hermione contrariada a Parvati una vez que entraron al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Ir a Hogsmeade¿Y perderme de esto?, no pienso alejarme del Gran Comedor en todo el día- aseguró Parvati- ¿Qué no has visto la clase de chicos que quieren participar? Están guapísimos- dijo emocionada la chica.

- Vaya, parece que hoy no podrá ser-dijo la castaña a Harry- a menos que quieras que todos te vean.

-¡No!, mejor me espero-dijo el chico nerviosamente.

En ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso a un chico con una cabellera pelirroja. Ron caminaba hacia el Cáliz con cierto aire de superioridad y con la cabeza muy en alto, por un momento las miradas de él y de Harry se cruzaron haciendo sentir muy incómodo al ojiverde.

Cuando Ron arrojó su nombre dentro de la copa las llamas azules cambiaron a rojas por un momento y luego volvieron a su anterior color. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor vitorearon a Ron y le dieron palmaditas en la espalda cuando el se disponía a salir del comedor.

-¿Tú no vas a participar Harry?- Colin Creevey se había abierto paso entre la multitud y se había sentado a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Eh, creo que sí-contestó dudoso el muchacho de poder confiarle eso a Colin y que no se enterara todo el castillo- ¿y tú?

-No, yo no creo servir para esas cosas- dijo el chico levemente sonrojado.

- Pues yo creo que todos pueden, todos tienen diferentes habilidades mágicas y la misma oportunidad- puntualizó Hermione- Tú también podrías Colin, además ya eres mayor de edad, solo tienes que confiar un poco más en ti mismo¿no lo crees Harry?

- Completamente- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad crees que tengo oportunidad?- preguntó el chico emocionado- vaya, gracias, pero aún así, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, estudiar Comunicación Mágica no es cualquier cosa, el otro día me mandaron a hacerle una entrevista a Aberfort Dumbledore y es un hombre de muy pocas palabras, me cerró la puerta en la cara tres veces pero al final accedió.-dijo con orgullo- En fin Harry, sabes que yo te apoyaré-dijo levantándose- eh, si quedas ¿me dejarás tomarte una foto para hacer un reportaje?-preguntó ansioso.

-Mmm, si está bien-dijo nervioso- pero no vayas a exagerar con el reportaje.

-Claro que no, gracias Harry, adiós Hermione.

Al ver que al parecer el Gran Comedor no se vaciaría, los chicos pasaron el resto del día en los terrenos del colegio.

A eso de las nueve de la noche, Harry y Hermione decidieron irse a dormir.

-Tal vez mañana tenga más suerte- dijo el Harry recostándose al lado de su novia.

-Si, espero que sí-respondió ella acomodándose sobre el pecho del chico- hasta mañana, cielo. No te vayas a pasar la noche en vela pensando en el Torneo ¿si? o me veré obligada a echarte un Desmaius.

- No, te prometo que dormiré- dijo el muchacho riendo y recibiendo un beso de la castaña.- Buenas noches, princesa.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, lo único que sabía era que estaba a punto de atrapar la snith dorada cuando sintió que lo zarandeaban.

Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Hermione sobre él mirándolo ansiosa, por la oscuridad de la habitación pudo deducir que aún no amanecía.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó adormecido.

- Sucede que esta es la hora perfecta-dijo la castaña emocionada.

-¿Perfecta para qué? Son las cuatro de la mañana Hermione- dijo el chico volviendo a acomodarse en la cama- vuelve a dormir.

- ¡No¡Harry! Escúchame- dijo con desesperación- a esta hora no debe haber nadie en el Gran Comedor, deberíamos bajar para que eches tu nombre.

Harry tardó un momento en reaccionar (comenzaba a dormirse de nuevo).

-¡Es cierto!- dijo incorporándose bruscamente- ¡Te adoro Hermione!- la beso y se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

Se puso los lentes, sus tenis, un suéter y buscó la capa invisible en su baúl.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- preguntó el muchacho poniendo cara de niño bueno.

- Solo si tú quieres- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Claro que quiero-dijo el chico sonriendo al ver que su novia se levantaba y se ponía un suéter.

Los dos bajaron a la Sala Común, que estaba completamente vacía y se metieron bajo la capa invisible. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban completamente vacíos al igual que el Gran Comedor.

-Genial-susurró Harry a Hermione cuando encontraron el Gran Comedor vacío- Por fin para nosotros solos-dijo acercándose a ella de manera provocativa y besándola en los labios.

-¡Harry!, recuerda a qué venimos,-la chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas- date prisa.

Harry camino hacia el Cáliz y sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino con su nombre, para después arrojarlo entre las llamas de la copa que volvieron a cambiar de azul a rojo y otra vez azul.

-Bueno, ya esta hecho- dijo con nerviosismo- ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás- le dijo la chica dándole un abrazo, para después cubrirse con la capa y volver a la Sala Común para continuar durmiendo.

Los dos días siguientes fueron igual de ajetreados y todos estaban muy emocionados porque esa tarde el Cáliz de Fuego elegiría a los campeones.

Harry, Hermione y Neville iban de camino al Gran Comedor, cuando se encontraron con una linda mujer pelirroja y de hermosos ojos verdes acompañada de su marido.

- Harry- dijo la mujer y se acercó a abrazarlo- tu papá ya me contó que decidiste participar- Harry pudo notar en su voz y en su mirada que estaba preocupada.

-Sí, voy a participar, ya metí mi nombre al Cáliz- afirmó Harry.

-¿A qué hora?, Sirius y yo hemos estado al pendiente y no te hemos visto ni hemos escuchado que digan que lo hiciste- dijo James extrañado.

- Lo que pasa es que lo hice el otro día en la noche-sonrió Harry.

-Ay hijo, solo espero que lo que resulte sea lo correcto-dijo su madre, su preocupación se había vuelto más evidente cuando Harry dijo que ya había metido su nombre al Cáliz- no se que haría si te pasara algo- y volvió a abrazar a su hijo, el cual estaba conmocionado por las palabras de su madre.

- No me pasará nada malo, mamá- dijo una vez que hubo reaccionado- ya le prometí a Hermione que me cuidaré.

Lily miró con cariño a Hermione y se separó de su hijo.

- Bueno, en ése caso, ojala que te elijan- besó a su muchacho en la frente y se alejó de ahí junto con James, el cual sonrió a su hijo para darle ánimos.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron evitando a la gente y a eso de las siete subieron a ponerse sus uniformes, pues la ceremonia comenzaría a las ocho.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se percataron de que no había barullo, de hecho, todos parecían muy nerviosos como para poder hablar.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Neville y Ginny (ellos eran novios).

- Todo saldrá bien- Hermione apretó su mano- mira allá están tus padres.- dijo señalando a una mesa donde estaban sentados todos los familiares, entre ellos sus padres, Sirius, Tonks (Lupin volvía a ser miembro del profesorado) y los Weasley.

En ese momento el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie y comenzó a apagar cada una de las antorchas que alumbraban el gran Comedor, dejando como única fuente de iluminación al Cáliz de Fuego.

- Bien muchachos- dijo el anciano- me parece que todos estamos muy ansiosos por saber quiénes serán los estudiantes que representarán a nuestros respectivos colegios con orgullo y valor- Dumbledore, al contrario de todos los presentes, sonreía risueño y despreocupado- Debo recordarles a los aspirantes que si su nombre es seleccionado por el Cáliz, no hay vuelta atrás.- añadió seriamente- Bien estudiantes, en un momento el Cáliz de fuego seleccionará al primer campeón, el cual pasará a la Sala que está a mí izquierda.

Dumbledore dejó de hablar y en ése momento las llamas del Cáliz se volvieron rojas y expulsaron un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

- Bien- dijo Dumbledore- de la Academia de Magia Beauxbaton, Lorriane Lamartine.

Una linda chica de unos 18 ó 19 años, alta, delgada y rubia se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw en medio de vítores de sus demás compañeras francesas y se dirigió hacia la sala que Dumbledore había señalado. Madame Maxime estaba encantada.

Enseguida las llamas del Cáliz volvieron a ponerse rojas y arrojaron de nuevo un trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore lo tomó y dijo- y el campeón de Durmstrang es Iván Dimitrov.

Un chico bastante corpulento y de unos 19 ó 20 años, se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y avanzó hacia la Sala.

Las llamas del Cáliz volvieron a ponerse rojas y todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts guardaron silencio total, varios de los estudiantes temblaban de nervios. Un pedazo de pergamino salió expulsado y fue tomado por Dumbledore, que por primera vez mostraba ansiedad.

Dumbledore sonrió, provocando aún más nerviosismo- y el campeón de Hogwarts es- todos contuvieron la respiración- Harry Potter.

Fue un estruendo total, los gritos eran ensordecedores y Harry no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Hermione lo abrazó gritando de contenta, Harry se puso en pie sonriente y avanzó hacia la sala. Dumbledore le estrecho la mano, evidentemente orgulloso y luego lo abrazó, Harry pudo ver a Hagrid sonreír radiante, antes de entrar por segunda vez a aquella Sala. Las cosas eran completamente diferentes a la última vez.

- Bien, muchachos, pues estos son nuestros campeones, son los estudiantes que nos representarán en …

- ¡NO ES JUSTO! – Dumbledore fue interrumpido por un furioso grito, proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde un chico pelirrojo se había puesto en pie y miraba furioso a su director.

Todo el Gran Comedor estaba en completo silencio y Dumbledore miraba con interés como Ronald Weasley por fin se había revelado.

_

* * *

_

Es todo por hoy ¿qué les pareció? Por favor dejen Reviews...

Ah, por cierto, procuré que los nombres de los campeones fueran franceses y búlgaros respectivamente (me llevó bastante rato encontrar en Internet nombres que me gustaran) y solo para los que no saben Lorraine se pronuncia algo asi como " Lorrein" y Lamartine pronuncienlo como quieran porque yo no sé, jajaja


	5. Chapter 5

_"Siento la demora" pero es que estas últimas semanas las he tenido muy difícil (me detectaron un problema en el riñón y tuvieron que operarme, el doctor lo hizo mal y me tuvo que volver a operar), han sido las semanas mas dolorosas de mi vida, pero en fin ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo...de verdad espero que les guste...dejen reviews please...bye_

* * *

Capítulo 5 "Cambio de reglas"

Continuación…

-Hay algo en lo que no este de acuerdo, Sr. Weasley- Dumbledore no parecía enojado ni desconcertado, actuaba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que un alumno se levantara y gritara de esa manera a su director.

-¡EL YA TUVO SU OPORTUNIDAD¡ES OBVIO QUE AL GRAN HARRY POTTER LO IBA A ELEGIR LA COPA!- Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello y miraba desafiante a su director, mientras que el Gran Comedor se encontraba en completo silencio.- ¿POR QUÉ NO ELIGEN A UNO DE NOSOTROS¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE A ÉL?- Ron se estaba pasando de la raya, sus gritos se abrían escuchado hasta México de no ser porque el castillo estaba encantado.

-Bien Sr. Weasley, el Cáliz de Fuego tuvo sus razones para elegirlo y lo hizo en toda regla, no hay razón por la que el Sr. Potter no pueda competir- Dumbledore seguía hablando con su habitual calma, pero su mirada indicaba que eso ya se lo veía venir.- Dígame¿qué es lo que sugiere?

Ron calló por un momento y bajo la mirada pensativo, luego volvió a mirar a Dumbledore y habló más tranquilamente:

- ¡La última vez fueron cuatro campeones!- dijo decidido- ¡Que esta vez también sean cuatro!

Un murmullo nervioso recorrió el Gran Comedor.

-Me temo que eso es imposible,- contestó el director, ganándose una mirada asesina del pelirrojo- porque si elegimos por nuestra cuenta a un cuarto campeón de Hogwarts, sería muy injusto para Beauxbaton y Durmstrang. Bien si todos estamos de acuerdo- añadió dirigiéndose a las autoridades del Torneo- podríamos elegir un campeón mas de cada colegio.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras las autoridades tomaban su decisión.

Hermione se encontraba sentada a lado de Neville. La chica tenía una expresión de tristeza mezclada con decepción, enojo y angustia. ¿Cómo era posible que Ron hubiera llegado hasta ese punto? Las últimas semanas habían sido terribles, tan terribles que Harry había considerado no participar, pero a fin de cuentas, se suponía que ambos eran amigos y Ron estaba siendo muy egoísta e inmaduro. El Cáliz no lo había seleccionado por algo y el no quería aceptar que Harry estuviera compitiendo de nuevo y él no, que Harry estuviera "llevándose la gloria". ¿A qué estaba jugando? Si entraba a la competencia era obvio que Harry le ganaría.

"Espero que Harry no esté escuchando este alboroto" pensaba la castaña.

- Bien, ya hemos tomado una decisión-dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a todos- elegiremos a tres campeones más. Primero veremos cuántos son los aspirantes y si son muchos dejaremos que el Cáliz tome la decisión.- El Gran Comedor continuaba en silencio y todos se miraban los unos a los otros.- Hagan el favor de ponerse de pie los aspirantes…

No hubo mucho movimiento, solo dos estudiantes se levantaron y unos cuantos hicieron ademán de parase pero permanecieron en sus asientos. Era obvio que no creían tener oportunidad a lado de los Tres Campeones.

Entre los aspirantes se encontraban otra linda chica de Beauxbaton con aire de superioridad, un muchacho alto de Durmstrang y finalmente Ron.

Todo el Gran Comedor los observaba conteniendo el aliento.

-Excelente- dijo el director- Me parece que no tendremos que hacer uso del Cáliz. Díganme sus nombres.

-Anabelle Mougnieg (el apellido es Mournier pero ya ven que los franceses pronuncian raro la "r").- Respondió la francesa.

- Alejandrro Berrbatov- dijo el búlgaro.

- Bien Srta, Mournier, Sr. Bervatov y Sr. Weasley, si quieren ser campeones del Torneo tendrán que aceptar las nuevas reglas- dijo Dumbledore seriamente- Esta vez el Torneo consistirá en cuatro pruebas, en cada prueba se irá eliminando al Campeón que obtenga los más bajos puntajes, para que al llegar a la cuarta prueba solo queden tres, los cuales serán los finalistas.-Dumbledore paseó su mirada por cada uno. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Los tres estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bien, entonces pasen a la sala que esta a mi izquierda-dijo señalando la puerta- y no le mencionen nada a los otros estudiantes, en un momento estaremos ahí y nosotros mismos les explicaremos…

-No creo que les tengan que explicar mucho-le comentó Hermione a Neville, mientras los nuevos campeones pasaban a la sala- con los gritos de Ron ya deben estar muy bien enterados.

-Bueno muchachos, ya tenemos a nuestros campeones- dijo el director con una sonrisa- ahora ustedes tienen que darles todo el apoyo posible, y les pido que se abstengan de jugarles bromas de mal gusto a los campeones de los otros colegios. Recuerden que la finalidad del Torneo es la cooperación mágica internacional, conocer magos extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos, así que sean amables con nuestros huéspedes. ¡Todos a la cama!- exclamó el director repentinamente asiendo que todos saltaran de sus asientos.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Hermione ya llevaba cerca de una hora esperando en la Sala Común, ya todos habían subido a dormir algo contrariados por la forma que había tomado el Torneo: dos campeones de cada colegio y los campeones de Hogwarts eran orgullosamente de Gryffindor, pero eso no evitaba que fueran contrincantes.

Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la Sala Común, el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió dejando pasar a un chico pelirrojo, que a juzgar por la manera orgullosa y presumida con que entró en la sala, esperaba que lo recibiera una gran multitud con gritos y vítores. El pelirrojo se quedó bastante contrariado al ver que solo estaba la castaña.

-¿Qué¿acaso esperabas que la Sala Común completa te estuviera esperando para celebrar tu gracia?- le dijo Hermione con enojo- ¡Qué lástima me das Ronald!, mira que no aceptar que tu mejor amigo triunfe, tu-mejor-amigo-dijo haciendo énfasis- que vergüenza. Y no conforme con molestar a Harry hiciste que todo el colegio se diera cuenta de que le tienes envidia.

-¡No me importa lo que piensen de mí!- dijo Ron acercándose a ella- ya tengo lo que quería, soy uno de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos y le demostraré a Harry, a ti y a todos, que soy mejor que el y puedo vencerlo.

Hermione no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, amaba a Harry y sabía que Ron le estaba haciendo daño, pues se suponía que era su mejor amigo, y por otra parte, el hecho de que Ron se estuviera comportando de aquella manera, el hecho de que hubiera cambiado tanto, le dolía mucho.

-Llegará el momento en que te arrepientas Ron, ya verás-dijo la chica mirándolo con determinación- y pues, lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no tiene remedio, ya eres uno de los campeones, pero no esperes que los demás te admiren y te apoyen, porque lo que hiciste no es digno de celebrarse.

-Si, ya veremos- dijo Ron con amargura- yo sé que voy a triunfar y tal vez no me apoyen ahora, pero cuando vean lo que valgo todos los "admiradores" de tu noviecito van a volverse mis admiradores- torció su boca en una sonrisa- y entonces te preguntarás "oh¿por qué no elegí a Ron en vez de a Harry?"-dijo con una voz chillona- "¿cómo puede ser tan ciega?" y vendrás a mí pidiendo perdón…

- ¿de qué estas hablando Ron?- Hermione lo miraba confundida.

Ron la miró seriamente - Sabes bien de que hablo- y dicho eso subió a los dormitorios dejando a una pensativa y preocupada Hermione sola en la Sala Común.

Después de un rato el retrato volvió a abrirse, sobresaltando a la chica, la cual observó como su novio entraba a la Sala mirando al suelo y se dirigía a las escaleras sin percatarse de que ella estaba ahí.

-Harry-lo llamó suavemente intentando no sobresaltarlo.

El chico volteó sorprendido- Hermione, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí, pensé que ya estarías arriba…¿has estado llorando?- el muchacho se acercó rápidamente con gesto preocupado y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Yo, no, no pasa nada- dijo evitando su mirada.

-Sabes que no me engañas- dijo secando una pequeña lágrima que se acababa de escapar de sus ojos.

Hermione lo miró a lo ojos y pudo ver que su chico estaba triste y preocupado, pero que a pesar de eso la miraba con mucho amor, como siempre.

- Harry, siento mucho lo que pasó- dijo tomando sus manos- pero es que Ron es un imbécil y …

- No importa- Harry le sonrió tristemente- ya se que es un imbécil, ya lo escuché- dijo agachando la mirada.

Hermione se bajó del sillón y se sentó a su lado atrayéndolo hacia sí para acariciarlo.

-No dejes que te afecte-le dijo mientras acariciaba su negro cabello- ya verás que terminará arrepintiéndose y todo volverá a ser como antes…

-No lo se, Mione, esto no comenzó con el Torneo, esto ya tiene tiempo- Hermione no podía ver su rostro, pero sentía como Harry comenzaba a sollozar.

-Él no vale la pena, cielo- lo acercó mas a ella y comenzó a besarle el cabello- lo importante es que esta vez tú quedaste porque el Cáliz te eligió, sin engaños y sin trampas. ¿No te alegra?

El chico levantó la mirada y asintió con una sonrisa, a pesar de tener los ojos llorosos y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas lucía de lo más lindo.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti- la chica capturó sus labios besándolo lentamente- Te amo ¿lo sabes?

- Eso creo- respondió el muchacho riendo- yo también te amo.

Estuvieron besándose durante un rato, después Hermione frunció el entrecejo al ver que su novio bostezaba y parecía que caería dormido.

- Ya es tarde, deberíamos subir.

- Si me muero de sueño.

La pareja subió a su habitación y después de cambiarse se recostaron juntos en la cama.

- Creo que va a estar interesante el Torneo-dijo el chico reprimiendo un bostezo- quién sabe que tan buenos sean los estudiantes a los que no eligió el Cáliz.

- No creo que sean muy buenos y Dumbledore tampoco lo cree- la chica se había puesto sobre el y acariciaba su rostro- por eso van a ir eliminando uno en cada prueba, Dumbledore se quiere deshacer de ellos y lo más seguro es que no lleguen a la prueba final.- La chica se inclinó sobre su novio y comenzó a besar su cuello.

- Tienes razón-respondió el chico con dificultad, pues los besos le aceleraban la respiración- tal vez al final solo quedemos los verdaderos campeones.

Hermione soltó una risita en su cuello y continúo besándolo usando sus manos para acariciarlo por encima de la camisa.

-Hermione- suspiró el muchacho- me gusta… mucho…- Harry buscó los labios de la chica desesperadamente y comenzó un beso apasionado.

- Harry- suspiró la chica- ¿qué no tenías sueño?

-Ya se me quitó- ahora él se había colocado sobre ella y comenzaba a besarla en el cuello provocándole pequeños estremecimientos- esto es mucho… mas… importante.

-Si pero…creo que ya es…suficiente…mañana…tenemos clase…y tu ya estas bastante…cansado- dijo entre suspiros y muy a su pesar Harry se separó de ella.

-Cierto, pero me la debes- la chica le respondió con una sonrisa y Harry se acomodó a su lado abrazándose a su cintura y recargando su cabeza en su hombro- ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

-Sabes perfectamente que sí- la chica besó su nariz y se puso a acariciar su mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, Mione-susurró Harry con los ojos cerrados.

-Dulces sueños, Harry- dijo inclinándose hacia sus labios y besándolo-mañana será un día pesado así que será mejor que descases. Te amo.

-Yo igual.

Y así los dos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos, ambos sabían perfectamente que el día siguiente no sería muy tranquilo.

* * *

_Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a: hadita1991, pattypotter09,HHrldg.Black, ayakakomatsu, pauliitaa,teresa, yoyispotter23, Lucia, deli (H,HR), luckycharms2812, ANDRE, Erika, Andrea312, UsagiYady, Darkgohm, hpalita y Solecitoo,... Muchas gracias a todos y porfa sigan dejandome Reviews._


End file.
